


Bidding War

by Scrunchles



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It's Like What Duplicity Would Be Like if Roadhog Wasn't an Asshole, a suit dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: “One thousand USD.”Junkrat scoffs at the suit and leans on Roadhog’s arm, using it as a taller man might use his shoulder. There weren’t many men tall enough to lean on Roadhog, though.“That ain’t going to be enough,” Junkrat tells the man gleefully.“Fine,” he says, shrugging carelessly. “Two thousand.”Junkrat’s grin stays in place, but he swallows nervously. “Still not enough, right, Hog?” He says confidently.Roadhog looks down at him and then back to the suit, as if daring him to go higher.





	Bidding War

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon on tumblr. They gave me he prompt "Kill me."

“One thousand USD.”

Junkrat scoffs at the suit and leans on Roadhog’s arm, using it as a taller man might use his shoulder. There weren’t many men tall enough to lean on Roadhog, though.

“That ain’t going to be enough,” Junkrat tells the man gleefully.

“Fine,” he says, shrugging carelessly. “Two thousand.”

Junkrat’s grin stays in place, but he swallows nervously. “Still not enough, right, Hog?” He says confidently.

Roadhog looks down at him and then back to the suit, as if daring him to go higher.

Junkrat feels nervousness claw at his chest.

“Two and five,” the suit offers.

Junkrat jumps when Roadhog shifts, and he puts a healthy distance between them. “Hoggie, you’re not seriously gonna let this bloke insult our friendship like this, are you?”

Roadhog’s gun has flagged from pointing at the suit’s head to his torso.

“Three.”

The gun swings toward Junkrat and he takes a step back.

“Hoggie–”

“You got a head start,” Roadhog tells Junkrat.

“Four,” the suit says, his pitch sharpening with anticipation.

“Hog–”

“Five.”

Junkrat takes another step back as Roadhog reaches for his hook.

“Five and a half is my final offer–”

Roadhog starts to lower his gun, but stops when the suit shouts, “fifty-seven-fifty.”

“Six,” has it swinging back up and Roadhog’s hook clears his belt.

The suit skips to seven and Junkrat turns to run.

The rattle of a chain chases him, and Junkrat dives forward, rolling back onto his feet and– he hears the chain catch in flesh, but it isn’t his. The familiar sound of Roadhog’s scrap gun going off and blood and brains spattering the dust makes Junkrat sag to the dust, his heart hammering as he turns to see Roadhog laughing over the sagging, headless corpse of the suit. He unhooks the suit and tosses him to the dust before turning his attention to Junkrat.

“Could have made him go higher,” he tells him.

“You’re a shit bodyguard if you’re going to go pointing a gun at me,” Junkrat snaps.

“Never said I was good,” Roadhog points out, beginning to make his way over. “Or a bodyguard,” he tacks on, stopping when he reaches Junkrat.

“I did,” Junkrat tells him sourly, ignoring the hand Roadhog offers him and pushing himself up.

Roadhog snorts and grabs Junkrat, ruffling his hair and dragging him into a headlock with a harsh laugh. “So long as you’re paying me more than seven grand, I’ll be a bodyguard.”

“Yeah? How much for a good bodyguard?” Junkrat asks, fighting the arm around his neck.

Roadhog hums in mock thoughtfulness before letting Junkrat go. “A hell of a lot more than seven grand.”

Junkrat slaps Roadhog’s arm and snorts. “Guess I’ll settle, then.”


End file.
